Navigation with dynamic and static obstacles is a problem that requires precise decision making with the help of perception-actuation feedback loop. Currently the solution is to identify an object, create a rigid bounding “no-touch-zone” around the object, and plan a path that avoids the object. This approach (rigid no-touch zone approach) cannot use tradeoffs, where one decision is practically sacrificed to achieve higher rewards in other metrics. In addition, the current approach lacks robustness when there are potential hazards. For example, a tree treated as a rigid object would be inaccurate in a windy day, since the probability of the tree falling and colliding with other objects increases. Therefore, existing technologies are inadequate to meet the ever-increasing demand for safe and precious navigation.